Sticky Summer
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: During their anniversary, Prussia and Canada try to survive the heat of their vacation by eating Popsicles. Prussia then remembers something America and Japan told him and wants to try it out. Boy x boy so its yaoi. Smut. Apologies for grammar, mistakes, and possibly poor imagination.


Canada never really liked the heat, so naturally, when Prussia planned to go to the Bahamas for their honeymoon, he was reluctant. He didn't hate it but he didn't love the fact that it was hot. Ever since then, every year they vacationed there during the summer. This particular summer was so hot, Canada spent the days in the refrigerator or freezer of the hotel's kitchen. "Let's live here strange man." Kumajiro would say. Canada would've liked to do so but ended up being apprehended to stay in the room by Prussia. He lay flat on the bed, the air conditioning doing no justice of cooling him down. Even poor Kuma lay directly on top of the AC in hopes of getting relief. "Prussia... Gil... Please explain to me why we come here for the summer?" Canada groaned out as his husband entered the room with a bag. "Because this is where we honeymooned."

"Please elaborate on how I let you talk me into coming here. Its so hot. Even poor Kuma is sweating and I didn't think Polar Bears could sweat."

Prussia kissed him softly. "Because you love me and America suggested it." He replied. "Remind me to stop listening to America." The blonde sat up with a mix of a groan and a whimper. He peered at Prussia through his glasses with a cute pout. "What's in the bag?" He asked. "The answer to your prayers. I bought some popsicles to help cool us down. Some are from America and some are from Japan. Italy and West sent us little fans that blow out cold air. England sent a box of scones but I'll just throw them out."

"B-but he worked so hard to make them. We don't have to eat them but don't throw them out..."

"Fine... Hmm... France sent us lollipops and more popsicles with a note that says 'enjoy these while you enjoy each other'. What does that mean?"

Canada shrugged. "Let's see... Spain sent us a... Tomato... And Romano sent me a potato... Such a dick, but jokes on him, we can just make cream of potato soup." Prussia began to put everything away. Canada eyed the popsicles the whole time. When Prussia put them away also, he whimpered softly until he got one. Prussia watched the blonde happily eat. He blushed softly when he began to pay closer attention to his tongue. Canada lapped at his frozen treat slowly, savoring the flavor and its coolness. He really started to fell cooler and wished for another once he was done. "Don't you want some Gil? I don't want to eat them all myself when everyone went through the trouble of getting them for the both of us..." He said softly as he ate his fourth popsicle. By this time, Prussia had been attempting to keep his mind clear of perverted thoughts but was failing miserably. The heat always made Canada cranky and attempting intimacy with a cranky Canada was no fun. "Prussia are you alright-?"

"J-just fine! Ehh..."

Matthew blushed and looked away. "Prussia... Can we... I mean, we haven't done it for a couple months and I-!" He yelped as Prussia cut him off by taking off his underwear. His erection stood at attention beneath the gaze of red eyes. "S-so sudden..." He looked away with a deep blush. "I though you'd never ask. I want to try something that America and Japan suggested..." Prussia said as he trailed a finger down the tip of the smaller male's hardness to his entrance. Matthew shuddered and panted. "I-if its from t-those two, I w-would rather go with n-not knowing..." He panted out. Maybe it was the heat or the fact that its been so long since the last time they did this but Matthew was more sensitive than usual. "I'm sure you'll like." Gilbert gave him a reassuring smile. Canada let out a defeated sigh. "O-ok."

"Here, you can have another popsicle."

Not understanding what Prussia was getting at, Matthew accepted the treat with a blush. He let out a squeal of surprise when he felt something cold enter him. It felt uncomfortable yet good. "P-Prussia?" He asked softly. "You're so hot down here too, I thought I'd help you cool down." The albino leaned over, unbuttoned Canada's shirt and nipped at the male's chest while slowly thrusting the popsicle in and out of him. Canada moaned around the popsicle in his mouth. His free hand rest on the larger male's shoulder the whole time he licked his way down the blonde's body. When he reached his waist, he sat up and took the half melted popsicle out of the one beneath him. He licked it, looking Canada dead in the eye as he did so. "Tastes good." He said, winking. Matthew rolled his ryes slightly. He took the popsicle out of his mouth then sat up to kiss Prussia deeply. They licked at each other's cold mouths, wanting to taste the other with the added flavor of the popsicles. Gilbert broke the kiss to finish off the popsicle he had. He took Matthew's and rubbed it against the male's nipples, letting it melt and drip down his chest and abdomen. He slid it down to his belly button, ccircled it, then put it back in his mouth.

"Mmph?"

"Hold that in your mouth for me for a sec."

Canada shut his eyes tightly and arched into Prussia as the albino licked and sucked at his nipples. His arms wiggled, unable to hold him up any longer. He lay back down and took the popsicle out his mouth. He placed his other hand on his lover's head and messed with his hair. He moaned as he licked melted popsicle juice off his hand. "You taste so good love." Prussia took the popsicle again and slid it along Canada's erection until it was glistening and dripping. He then pushed it into him again. He smirked, stucked out his tongue, then licked the blonde from base to tip. Matthew shut his eyes again and arched with a louder moan. "This popsicle is my favorite." Prussia said with a chuckle. "D-don't say something so embarrassing..."

"Canada, which is better, me, or the popsicle?"

"W-what kind of question- aahhh!"

Tears of pleasure sprung up in the corners of Canada's eyes when Prussia thrust the popsicle into his prostate. His body trembled and he now tried to catch his breath. "Prussia..." Said male lowered himself to the other male's hole and licked around the area. "N-no! Don't... Don't lick there..." Prussia grinned and took the popsicle stick out of Canada. "If I don't lick here, it'll get all sticky. I'll just lick you clean then give you something better." He sat up and gazed down at the adorable, panting male before him. His blonde hair was a mess, tears were in his violet eyes, and his cheeks were rosy. Gilbert hugged the male tightly. "You're too cute for words!" He exclaimed, switching their position. Canada was now sitting on his lover's lap. He softly ground his hips against the clothed hardness beneath him. "Prussia please... *coller en moi, je ne peux pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps ..." He begged, blushing darkly. "Such naughty words. Do you really want it that bad?" Prussia cooed. "*Oui, s'il vous plaît arrêter de me taquiner." Canada said as he raised himself up and set Prussia's manhood free. He lathered his fingers with the thick saliva from eating the popsicles, then slicked the larger male with it. Once he was done, he sank down on him with a cry of pleasure. His body shuddered as he gripped Prussia's shirt.

"You're better than a popsicle..." Canada panted out

"I thought so." Prussia chuckled.

The red eyed male held the other's hips and pushed down on them as he thrust his hips upward. Canada let out a choked moan then began to bounce his hips. He held Prussia tightly so he wouldn't see his face. "Don't hide your face love. I wanna see." Canada shook his head at Prussia's request and just continued to bounce his hips. "Y-you always say embarrassing things when you see my face." He mumbled. "But your face looks so adorable and sexy. Just imagining it makes me harder." Prussia said with a low, deep rumble. Canada whimpered and moaned. "I love you Prussia..."

"I love you too."

Later on, Canada was sitting in from of the ac, the handheld fans blowing on his face along with the air. "Don't tell me you're still mad Mattie." Prussia asked, setting down a container of ice. "I told you I was hot. And stop getting ideas from America and Japan." The blonde said with a pout, not looking at his husband. "But you liked it right?" He blushed darkly and pushed Kumajiro aside as the bear tried to cover the ac again. "T-thats besides the point! J-just don't do it anymore. I'm fine with just what you come up with."

"Daaaaaawwwwwww! You're so cute!"

"No stop! Don't hug me its hot!"

Canada tried to push Prussia away.

"Its too hot for a second round!" The violet eyed male cried out.

"Are you sure?"

"Pruss-aaaahh~"

 **I have been working on this for like three months. I cut the sexy scene short because my mind went blank and just improvised. I hope you liked it though. Later I guess.**


End file.
